


Shifted Terror

by A_Wild_Ivy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wild_Ivy/pseuds/A_Wild_Ivy
Summary: Race has yellow eyes, and he knows why. He's a shapeshifter, of course none of his friends know that. They all think it's some rare mutation.One day, at the age of 17, Race starts to shape into an animal and one of the Delancey's see this. They report to his brother and they both report it to their Mafia boss. They kidnap Race and they used him for crime, like a random tiger in the middle of a bank while the others rob the place. If he didn't obey them, they would kill his friends so he really had no other choice. Race is still stuck, at 21 years old, in their gang. His friends gave up looking for him so all hope was lost.Though, during a heist, Race was told to distract the guards by changing into a sweet animal they would 'aww' at. But two of the guards was Race's high school friends.





	1. The Beginning

  " _Race_! _Race! Where are you?", his mother called out, looking everywhere for her boy. It was school today and Race was not up and moving, he was no where in the household. His parents and siblings were looking everywhere and his brother checked his phone to see if he'd had made plans to stay over at a friends house. Nothing._

_"Maybe he got up at 6 and left for school early", the father suggested, looking at the clock. It was already 8. His mother nodded, thinking of the possibility. Their house was a few blocks away from the high school, so it was very much walking distance. "Maybe you're right, Henry", she sighed, and looked at the other kids. "Get in the car, children. You guys are already late", and with that, the mother and all the siblings were off to school, their father dropping down in the chair and held back his tears._

_\-------_

_Jack and Albert fist bumped each other when they walked in the school entrance, going_ _straight for the cafeteria to meet up with their other friends for breakfast. They quickly sat down and while they did so, Albert stole Romeos Apple, taking a sweet, long juicy bite outta it. "Hey!", Romeo yelled, hitting him on top of his head, knocking Albert's hat right off. Everyone laughed when Albert had to go pick it up, Romeo stealing his own Apple right back. "That's karma, bitch!", he muttered right under his breath with a smile on his face._

_Everyone chatted and laughed some more, their breakfast time filled with stories from home and what happened over the weekend. The bell rang for the first period and everyone groaned, Jack the loudest. He had a very deep hate for his first class, which was Math._

_All the students got up, threw away their food, and walked or either rushed to first period. Albert and Specs had English together so they both right next to each other in class._

_Race was also supposed to be in this class._

_Specs and Albert joked around a bit, playing thumb wars and Mercy. They quickly stopped when Mr. Asshole walked in the classroom, shutting the class up. His normal routine was call the class attendants first and that's what he did._

_"Abbey?"_

_He was met with a soft 'Here.'_

_"Albert?"_

_"Here", Albert said, leaning back in his chair as he pulled out his English notebook._

_"Blake?" Another here._

_The old man went on and on down the list until he got to another name. "Race?"_

_No response._

_The teacher called him by his silly nickname for once and he didn't have the decency to answer him. He looked up and said once again._

_"Race?"_

_The teacher huffed and continued,  not forgetting to mark him absent. Albert looked over at Specs, rising an eyebrow. "You seen Race today?" Specs shook his head no. Albert looked confused but shrugged, "Must be sick today." He turned back in his chair and continued to do what he was previously doing as the teacher was near the end of the class roster._

_\-----_

_The lunch bell rang, and students rushed out of their classroom to get in line. Unlike most schools, their food was decent enough to eat and enjoy._

_Mike, Ike, and Albert walked toward their groups table, sitting down and joined in on the conversation. Specs was talking about his little brother, taking his glasses away and throwing them outside for him to find on his own, no help whatsoever. "... then I walk back inside, my glasses stained now and guess what?! Little shithole is sitting there, watching cartoons as if he'd done nothing bad in the past 9 years of his life. Mama loves him to much to ground him!", Specs ranted, eating his food angrily after the whole thing. He oftened complained about his brother and his ways but nobody at the table minded._

_Buttons was telling a story next about this cute dog he found in the forest and everybody listened._

_"Anybody seen Race today?", Jack randomly brought up after nobody was talking and enjoying their meals. They all shook their heads and others going 'Nope.'_

_Albert was shaking his head no when he spotted someone at the cafeteria doors, looked extremely distressed and confused. "Hey", Albert got everyone's attention and pointed toward the doors, "Isn't that his sister?"_

_Just as he pointed, she spotted them, looking Albert in the eyes and rushed over there, her distress becoming more clearly on her face. "Is Race here?", she asked quickly, asking what Jack had just said._

_Once again, everyone said no. She stomped on the ground, covering her face with her hands. Jack quickly stood up and asked her what was wrong. "He wasn't at the house this morning and mom and dad can't find him either", everybody froze. "Does anyone have an idea where he might be?", she followed up, begging for at least one good answer._

_Nobody could even guess where he might be._

_\-----_

_After school, all his friends had texted him, asking him where he was until his sister told him his phone was at the house. Without his phone with him, nobody could contact him._

_Albert was seemingly worried the most. He can't lose his best friend. Not like this. What if he was murdered? Or lost? Or a creepy pedophile picked him up? He didn't want to dare think of the possibilities._

_Albert had hope though, him and the other of his friends. Besides the police, he was going to look for him, wether it be with others or by himself. Hope was all he needed to get by._

_\-----_

_By 5:30 PM, his parents officially filed a missing persons report into their local police station._

_Race's mother was crying as she described her beautiful baby boy, her husband comforting her but also sheading a few tears as well. The policemen at the front desk says he'll get a team to in search for Race so all they really could do was wait. The father thanked them, all of them, for helping out the best way they could._

_Both parents headed there way out of the station and cried more and more In the car. "I just hope we find him. I want to know he's safe", the mother spoke softly._

_\-----_

_Tomorrow, everyone got news this morning of a missing blond teenager. Albert was clearly sad when he saw the news, the rest of his family feeling sympathy, knowing Albert was friends with Race. Every close friends or family texted Race's family, telling them they'll help look or they wish them the best. They were grateful of course._

_At school, everything looked darker and no one really looked happy today. Though, certain pair of brothers looked happy._

_Their group table wasn't filled with laughs or stories. There was barely any talking besides Jack expressing how much he missed Race. It was completely quiet after that._

_The day was gloomy and random people who didn't even talk to Race claimed they wish he were back. Albert scoffed at that. They would do anything for attention, to get people to notice them._

_In classes, all students ever did was read. Albert didn't know why Race's missing case affected classwork but at least he had time think to think than focusing on work. Jack wanted him back, Albert did, Mike and Ike and even Spot spoke he wanted him back._

_\-----_

Three years later. And Race was looking over his missing poster. The boss gave this poster to Race a week later they kidnapped him. For the boss, it was a message that no one could find him, that it was basically impossible at this point. For Race, this poster meant he mattered to people and even bothered to look for him. He kept the poster under his shitty bed, away from someone to destroy. Away from one of the brothers to destroy and they fully knew how much the piece of paper meant to him.

Every time he looked at it, he would smile and cry, having a sort of hope. But being here for already three years. He had lost every ounce of hope and what was left of him. Race would consider himself dead. He may be still breathing and very much alive, but you need to feel alive to be alive.

A heavy, loud knock was heard at his door and Race quickly stood up from the ground. He hid the paper under his bed, and spoke a loud cone in. The only luxury of this place is people have a decency to knock on your door. "Come in!", yelled Race, sitting straight up on his bed. Race always put up a fight with them when they came in his 'room'. He always tried to fight them while he was some big animal, like a tiger, but they would always shoot him with a sleeping dart and be punished afterwards. A year later, he learned it wasn't best to fight with people who had power over him.

The boss came in, his grayish mustache covering half his front lip Race always found disgusting though he never said anything about it.

"Get ready", he huffed, "we leave in 5 minutes." That was all he said than left. The boss wasn't ever in his room for more than a minute. That, unless, Race ever put up a fight.

This was his life. It was always going on replay, time and time again and nothing ever different happened one day.

Welcome to his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race goes on a mission and will it go well? Not at all.

Race quickly got ready for the mission, if you would even call it that. Race liked to call it how it is, a fucking crime and Robbery. And he despised he had to take part in it.

Boss may have told him to get ready in five minutes but in all reality it was a demand. Race would just transform into a animal, he didn't need to get ready or anything fancy to leave this damn place. If Race coukd, he would be out in a heartbeat.

Race walked out of his room and walked into the common area, where a few boys put on their bullet proof vest for safety. And all he got was 'Don't screw this up' talk. It annoyed him but what could he do? He rolled his yellow eyes and stood still with his arms crossed at his chest, waiting for everyone to get on their gear.

A few minutes later, Boss walked in and demanded everyone to get in the big white van they always took out on the road. It was dented, scratched and overall in horrible condition to be safe on the highways. Race didn't believe the police didn't find them yet, and without a trace. They were good, annoyingly good at hiding their tracks.

Race rushed out to the van, making it there first. He hopped in the far back, against the back doors. Where he always was and always will be. He loved this spot but he wouldn't ever explain way, to put it shortly, it brought some peace with him. Also the fact he could see the outside from their, a small piece of the real world he could only look at during crime missions.

After Race had got into the van, the others made their way in and got into their own personal spots. With the Boss driving of course.

Now, there was loads of men and some women in the gang, and still even after three years, he couldn't remember all their names. But out of all the people in their facility, the most annoying, people decided to come along. People who bullied Race and his friends in high school. The fucking Delancey brothers. Morris and Oscar themselves. Race internally groaned.

Before taking off and on the travel, which was about 30 minutes away, the Boss explained the plan once again to the boys, which they already knew, but I never got word of the plan so Race always had to listen to him talk while the others zoned out or played thumbs war with each other. Which ever the latter.

To sum it up, Race needs to shapeswifts into a adorable animal, like a chipmunk, and distract the guards for as long as possible. Long enough for the group of men to past by the cameras no problem. He had to find a button to disable the alarms somehow so they could break into the bank valut, again, with no problems what so ever.

Race honestly didn't know if He could pull this off, as the Bosses expectations were a little over the sky.

If Race happens to fuck this all up, he will be punished. That's always the threat. The threats changed depending on how bad of a mess he made. A simple slip up will cost him his bed for tonight and a really huge screw up will be Race getting sent to the Quiet Room. The Quiet Room was a room of torture and insanity. He didn't like to think about it. Ever.

Finally, the Boss turned on the van with the keys and drove off to their heist. Race believed it was a bank when Boss described the mission and something about vaults.

-

The, what felt like a two hour drive than a 30 minute drive, was insanely boring and Race had nothing to think about. His memories of his mother and father and his friends weren't catching up to him. Race could only wonder what they were doing now in life. He only hopes it's amazing and wishes them the best.

The van stopped in an abandoned parking lot nearby the huge bank to cause less suspicion. Race thinks this brings up more suspicion but he would be smacked on the mouth if he questioned the Bosses judgement.

The boss was at the age of memory loss and poor IQ so Race believed he was too old for this shit. Race would quit if he was that age.

The boss turned toward all of the mafia members and gave a look that said 'Don't fuck this up'. And just turned around once again and started to list off orders.

"Race!", he firmly spoke, "You go in first and try to distract the night guards."

Race nodded.

"Morris!", Morris looked up at him, "Go 'round the building and cut any fuse box or wires."

"Yes sir!", Morris brought the wire cutters out of his duffle bag.

"And for the rest of the team, break through the back", everyone looked at each other and nodded, "And for the love of god, don't make any loud noises. If I can hear you, that means the guards will hear ya."

After the Boss said a few more rules and demands, Race opened the back door and hopped first. Morris then got out and quickly hurried toward the bank, wire cutters in tow.

Race took a deep breath and relaxed himself, his limbs all frozen.

Fly. Feathers. Chipping. And red.

When he opened his eyes, he felt as tall as a bare hand. His height became lowered to the ground and he didn't feel normal. His mouth was replaced by a beck and his hands were replaced by wings.

He turned into a red robin, also known as a bird.

Race always felt weird changing into something he was not, something other than human. Getting used to another mammal that lived a different way than a human never felt right or comfortable. But did his entire team care about his feelings? Of course not. Why would they away after they kidnapped him?

Race took of from the ground, spreading his wings the slightest as he flew up. Having the high ground always made things easier.

With all said, he flew quick toward the small bank, his eyes scanning for little entrance a bird could go through. No building could be perfect and there had to be other ways than a door. An open window, a vent, anything he can fit through.

Flying around the building at least four times now, Race couldn't find anything until finally going around the bank a 5th time.

Boom. An open window. Well, halfway opened.

As he spotted this, he dove down and landed on the window ledge, his eyes immediately looking in the room.

Coffee on the desk. Security cameras. A locked door. And two police guards chatting comfortably. He couldn't make out their faces nor the conversation, as he really couldn't care less about those two.

The room was big enough for tiny Race to run around in if one of the guard tried to chase him down. Perfect.

He moved a little mover, enough closer that he was in the room himself technically. Race was gonna out right distract one of them by jumping in front of their faces but that wasn't until he looked behind them, which was to his side, that he saw a button with a red and green light that said ALRAM. The green light was on so that must've meant the alarms was turned on.

Race flew toward the button, lucky that the guards were too busy talking to each other, and turned off the button, which meant the alarm system is officially shut down. He smiled on the inside, flying and landing on the ground.

Race once again relaxed himself and let his mind take him over.

Fur. Gray. Floppy ears. And a white tail.

He turned himself into his favorite animal, which is the bunny. A gray bunny to be exact. Being a bird was nice and all, but being a bunny felt most comfortable, other than human of course.

Hopping quietly, he got under the desk without notice. But what he does next will be quite noticeable to them and will surely keep the guards distracted.

Race started to rub his face into of the man's shoe, anything he could do to it. Biting the shoe as well. Kicking it with his long feet.

"Dude, quit kicking on my feet", he heard one of them say, his feet pulling back. Race would laugh if he could but then remembering he parts of robbing this place.

"I'm not", the other one huffed.

"Then who is?" Both of them sat quietly until Race kicked his foot once again.

"I said stop", the first one almost yelled at his partner. Race heard another huff.

"Look, I'll move to prove to you I'm not kicking your feet", the chair rolled away slightly, enough distance to not kick anybody in the room.

Race didn't move himself for almost a minute and the guard started to talk once again, probably to point out it was in fact his partner. Though that's what he would have said but Race kicked his feet once again before he could get a few words out.

The gurad stormed out of his chair and checked under the desk to see what the kicking possibly is. And who or it was.

What he saw was a little bunny, looking innocently at him, at least it looked like the bunny did no wrong. The guard popped up again and have the lost confused look possible, looking at his partner. "When did a bunny get in here?" His partner gave the look back.

For Race, this moment was quite amusing and expressed a smile. He hopped from under the desk, clear in view of the two men.

"What the hell?", one spoke.

The second partner of the first bent down to pick Race up but when Race was who it was, he freaked the fuck out, thus running away from him.

Three years. Three years ago he went missing and all he thought about was him. Three years ago he was happily texting him until someone broke through his room window. Three years ago Race yelled for his name. And there he was, in the fucking flesh. Right in front of Race.

Low and behold, Albert DaSilva is a bank night guard. And he was freaking out. Shit. Holy shit.

Pain.

Anxiety.

Fear.

Changing.

Helplessness.

Race could feel himself almost going back normal, into his human self and it may be too late. They can't know he's alive, they can't know, they can't, or all of his poor friends will in up in a grave yard sooner or later.

Race's mind was running miles, and got him wondering who the other person is. He didn't seem familiar, afterall, when you're gone for three years, they're sure have found new friends, replacements more likely.

Race backed up into the corner of the room, his rabbit ears almost covering his whole little body.

Albert and the other guard looked at Race, possibly deciding what to do with him. Albert moved first, taking slow steps toward the what he knew as a bunny. Race couldn't back away any further.

Albert bent down once again, even slower this time, where Race could see those eyes.

"For someone who was just kicking me, you seem a little scared", he whispered, he looked amused. Race didn't like this at all.

He wanted to run but wanting to stay. He wanted to flee but wanted to take it all in. He wanted to go, but Race misses him. Misses Albert, misses Jack, misses the twins, and missed everyone. He wanted his family and his life back, he would give up his stupid powers just to live a normal life.

Albert reached out toward him, intending to pick Race up and put him out the door. But Race was already on that.

Race ran under his legs, quick and fast, and got to the other corner of the room, his mind thinking and focusing the best of his ability.

The rabbit closed his eyes, breathed in and out and changed in front of the night guards, the first time he changed in front of other people besides the gang members.

Race was a bird again and once his body was off the grpund, he flew toward the window, not even taking a glace back.

Albert was dumbfounded. "Finch", his voice wary, "did you just see that?"

Finch nodded, his eyes darted toward the open window. "I sure did."

Race flew back toward the van, his breath heavy and his body shaking with adrenaline and fear. Not again. Please not again.

Faster than a snap of his fingets, he changed back into what he was before, his human self. Race thought he was alone, able to just have a little bit of time to himself, but he thought wrong. His boss was right outside the van, his face red with more than anger.

"Race!", he yelled, coming closer to him, "Race! What the fuck are you doing out here! You're supposed to be inside, distracting the guards! You piece of shit!"

Race, tears In his eyes, looked down. He knew what was about to come.

\----

Albert sat in his chair, a finger on his chin.

"  _Race! Race!"_

That's what he heard yelling. He heard an angry man, his voice mature but deadly.

Why would he be screaming Race? Who would? For all Albert, and the rest of the word, knew the teenage Race was missing, gone from the world. Maybe... dead. But that isn't the point, the point is who the the man yelling to? Another Race or his Race?

Albert shook his head. No. Not possible. He was gone and Albert had to accept that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! I'm sorry this chapter took a while, school really bites the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race's day gets worse. It's a roller coaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get to read this chapter, I just want to say I am really sorry! I have hyped this story up so much i almost forgot about it for months. I had a rough start and I'm still trying to get back on my feet. I hope you guys understand!

Once the team heard Race wasn't able to properly distract the night bank guards, they all stopped trying to break in. None of the team is fit to go inside without one of them noticing. That was a definite. Though none of the team knew he turned off the alarms in the first place.

Everyone quietly headed back toward where the white van was, a sour expression on each face. Especially on Morris' face.

When everyone got back there, a sight was worth seeing. It almost made up for the lose of today.

Race was on the ground, curled up into a ball against the back of the van, sobbing into his hands and knees. No one felt even little pity for the shapeshifer. In fact, they enjoyed seeing him hurt and weak.

While everyone loved the sight, it had to stop, Oscar spoke up first.

"What happened boss?", he lit a cigar and put in between his chapped lips, huffing the first air of smoke that came out. The boss looked his way with a moody expression and an eye roll.

"Kid won't say", he huffed, "Just started crying like a big baby." The boss shook his head and looked down at the pathetic mess that was Antonio.

One of the other boys, Dally, bent down to Racer, lifting up his chin and saw all the tear steaks running down his pale face. If anyone was good at interrogating people, it was Dally here. The gruff man always snapped some sense into misbehaving members.

"'Oy, Racer. Mind telling me what happened, 'eh?", Dally was the only person here to ever call him Racer. Only one person was allowed to say that. And it wasn't Dally. Nonetheless, with a small whimper at the memory, he shook his head. That only made Dally seize with built up anger.

Dally stuffed his hand into Race's collar, lifting his head and used his other hand to slap him right across the face. Hard. He gasped roughly. "I don't know what the fuck happened, but you betta tell me, you little punk. Or things will happen", Dally threatened, fire in his narrow eyes and his eyebrows raised high, seemingly up to the sky. Race flinched.

Race didn't answer, to afraid to even speak after the hit. They can throw punches, kick him, and cuss at him but Race was determined not to break or let a word out of what happened in the bank. If they'd know, they'll know how to take care of them.

Dally stood up, looking at the boss with his hands throw up in the air. He didn't even get a word out of Race, and he was always one for quick talking. Guess not so much now.

One of the corner of the shapeshifter's eyes, he swore he saw Morris smirk, that evil look pent up in his eyes. It was always there. Whatever he was thinking, it was nothing but evil and sinister.

"I'd suggest we take him to the room. Whatya say, boss?" At the idea of it, everyone started to laugh while more built up fear formed in Race's stomach. No. No. Not again. Please no.

Another panic attack started to happen, worse than ever before, and he started to cry, and even yell out, louder. Inside, Race is freaking out. He'd thought 3 years ago, that was the last time he'll see the Quiet Room. He kept thinking his acting up was over, but he didn't do good at being obedient to the clan apparently. Being back to the Quiet room always brought him back to when he first got here. It was currently more than just chaos. It was torture and that room lead you to believe 'You're crazy'.

No.

The boss laughed generally, nodding his head yes, confirming Race will for sure be back in that psychotic room. "He won't remember the sunlight when he's gets outta there", that comment from Dally made everybody smile more, with their evil smirks practically printed onto their faces. Race gave up on screaming then.

There was no hope for him. He'd rather die than live another month in this clan.

He wanted home.

He wanted out.

\---

The ride back to the base was terrifying for Race, all the way in the back, he was freaking out and replaying the events that have happened just moments ago. He fucked up. Real bad. And it was all his fault.

None of this would have happened if he hadn't been such a baby about seeing... Albert. If he took this mission with all his effort, just like all the others, he would have gotten things done. They would've stolen some shit that wasn't there.

Race wonders why he obeys so easily and without question, he used to be such a fighter. He used to curse everyone out in the base for just looking at him or mocked him. As a teenager, he was strong and filled with anger. Now look at him now.

He was weak. His human strength was gone , replaced with such skinny arms and bones. He was striped of what he used to be. For that, he will never see them as a respectable kind of humans. They were evil and damaged.

Race was done at this point. Fear of going into the Quiet room was no more, he just shrugged and accepted it. What else could he do? His life was over the second he got kidnapped.

The old boss talked the whole way throughout the trip, his anger clear and no mercy was trailing in his voice, not even a slight pause on what he was doing and thinking. He acted foollessly and Race didn't know how these monsters accepted him as their leader. It was truly utter bull shit. Race canceled out the sound of his rough voice, growing used to the way he was talked down to so easily and without effort. It was useless calling him out on it, chances are he would even respond, and that could further his punishment even more.

\---

Race was pulled and pushed, his body flinging around the dim lit hallway of the basement. Morris and Oscar was dragging him this way on purpose, making sure the abuses shapeshifter will get the most of what was down here. The boss followed around behind the three slowly, a cigar sticking out of his chapped lips. Race inhaled the puff of smoke that came his way and coughed, the black flame getting into his lungs immediately.

Race tried to not show anymore signs if discomfort, knowing it will give them more power and an ego if he did. So he kept quiet, not moving an inch himself, only his feet dragging along the floor as Morris and Oscar did their best to hurt him in a subtle way. Race took them as fools and such idiots. They were dimwits, working for such a cruel boss and living in this horrible living condition. Race would pity them if they were not his captors.

A bright light hung low of the ceiling showed a rusty door, the dust covering every space inch of the door and no metal part of it was in sight. The cleaning down here was tragic, Race thought.

Oscar dropped a hold of Race, his full body weight landing on Morris, who cringed and almost pushed him off. The unjust brother took a key out his pocket, taking a moment to look at his boss to confirm the boy should be put in this room. Boss nodded and Oscar went to unlocking the door right away.

Antonio looked away, his vision instead focused on the discolored walls that haven't had a redo or re painted. He'd been such a baby today, he thought, he can't cry over this room. Even if it complete torture. All he had learned here was don't give your kidnappers what they want.

"Throw him inside!", the boss barked harshly, crossing his arms and standing in a stance that was intimidating. It sure worked, but that was maybe because race was scared of the old man all the time.

Oscar helped Morris to throw Race on the ground inside the room, leaving his face with a hard purple bruise since he did land of his face. Race groaned and sat up. His cheat was heavy and his hair was messy, not a good feeling for him. He felt dirty, exposed in this room. He felt horrible. What could he done differently to prevent this? What was he supposed to do in that moment?

Boss stepped forwaed, the far cigar out if his mouth and thrown onto the dirt covered floor.

"Bad boys get what they deserved", the boss spoke quietly, his voice almost gentle if it wasn't for the raspiness in his throat. "What you did ruined the while day. We have been planning this for a good week, Race. A week!"

He laughed, scoffing and turning away.

"Of course it has to be you who ruins it, you have such a bad past with us, we might make the punishment worse with what you did a couple years ago. Such a fighter you were..... But look at you now."

It was like the brothers shared the same thought and found a light at the tunnel, their wicked smiles can be only suited for the devil.

Race tried not to react, he got threats all the time like this but it felt like this one was more degrading and sinister, their tones were all different. He didn't know what to think of it. He didn't know what to think anymore. So he just sat there, on the white patted floor, staring at not a particular spot. He didn't blink, didn't move a muscle.

The boss took this reaction, awarding himself with a another smirk of vistory. He began to shut the door, Morris and Oscar already walking away from the situation.

"We start tomorrow", his final words were, locking the door and shutting it with a heavy force. Once he was gone, Race broke and sobbed.

White covered walls, white covered ceiling, and white covered floors. It was made for an insane person to live it. Race would go crazy in a matter of minutes. He can't control what happens to him in here, it was like he was a different person in here. Never himself.

Please.

Save him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I hope you like the start of this series, so please, if you like it, support it the best way you can! Thank you for taking the time out of your daybto read this 1st chapter!


End file.
